fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
SDPC01
Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Starts Here(スパークル！ダイヤモンドプリキュアはここから始まるSupākuru! Daiyamondo Purikyua Wa Koko Kara Hajimaru)is the first episode of Sparkle! Diamond PreCure. |-|Synopsis= A lady is seen running to Sparkling Aura telling her that some defense items were stolen.Then the land is already destroyed by half. Sparkling Aura then calls Penny and Sparkle and teleports them to Earth.It then shows Nikora shouting by the stairs so Nanami can wake up. It shows them walking. Nikora asks her why she overslept. Nanami explains her dream. It shows the school then the classroom. A girl in pink hair is arguing with a boy about Nanami and Nikora attending the school. Nanami and Nikora step into the classroom a bit earlier than their teacher. A girl known as Rina then walks into the room and says the twins are her rivals. Nanami introduces herself and then Nikora introduces herself but is a bit unconfident. The teacher encourages her and she properly introduces herself. The twins then sit next to the pink haired girl who introduces herself as Sorakaze Ichigo. Then the boy comes and introduces himself as Leon. The screen shows the twins walking in the lunch garden. A group of girls walk to them and ask if they want to sit next to them for lunch. Nanami and Nikora happily accepts their offer and have lunch. The twins are shown walking home however Penny falls on Nanami's face and thanks Nikora for getting her off. This shocks the twins and think that she is a robot. Rina comes by and shouts at them for getting the most attention.Rina's Diamond Soul darkens. A man comes near the three and introduces himself as Faden. He tries to take out the twins' Diamond Souls with his powers however the Souls' reflect his powers create Cure Shinies. Faden notices this and then takes Rina's Diamond Soul (and is successful) and creates a Miratix. Penny takes the Cure Shinies and tells the twins to transform. They transform and the ending occurs. |-|Transcript= Chapter 1:Destruction of the Diamond Land Woman: Sparkling Aura, the Diamond Flame Towers, they're missing! Sparkling Aura: Impossible, the mist should have stopped the thieves from stealing it! Woman: In this state the land will be destroyed. Sparkling Aura: (puts her hand over her mouth) Make sure to defend the land and warn everyone! Woman: Yes. -'' Loud noise from outside''- Woman: Already! They've already destroyed half the land. Princess Zirconia: I'm sure this will be a lovely collection. -''Sparkling Aura runs to a mirror and sends five small lights'' Sparkling Aura: Penny,Sparkle! Come here now! Penny: What is it Sparkling Aura -penu Sparkling Aura: Penny, please help search for PreCure. Penny: Yes-penu Sparkle: Hey Penny, wait for me -sparu. -''Penny and Sparkle step into the mirror and are teleported to Earth then opening starts''- Chapter 2: A New Day Of A New School Nikora: Hey Nanami, We're going to be late ! Nanami:Wait for me! -''Shows them walking ''- Nikora: Nanami,what made you late for school? Nanami: I had a strange dream. Nikora:What was the dream about? Nanami:Erm... It was about a land full of sparkling diamonds being destroyed. -''Meanwhile inside the school''- Girl: It's true they are coming to this school. Boy: That's a lie. I'm sure the Tsukino twins would go better school and they never even thought this school even existed! Girl:(gets irritated) Oh if only I could just make sure this guy regrets saying that. I saw them with my own eyes. Even my family saw them. They even talked to us. Well don't hit me on the shoulder if you see them in this school. -Nanami and Nikora walk in to the classroom. Entire class is shocked''- Boy:It's the Tsukino twins! Girl: Ha, Told you! Teacher:(walks in) OK,everyone be quiet. Oh you're both early. Nikora: Er... Yeah. -''Another girl walks in like a diva''- Teacher:(gets irritated in her head) Rina. She used her "Diva Powers" on me so she could avoid getting detention. Rina:Hey Everyone! It's me. The exciting Rina! Everyone else: (In an not exciting voice) Hi. Rina: (turns around to the twins) Well seems like I've have some rivals. Nikora and Nanami:Rivals Teacher:Rina be quiet! Okay then twins please introduce yourselfs. Nanami: Hi everyone. I'm Tsukino Nanami and I'm twin of Tsukino Nikora . I'd like to be friends with everyone. Class: (Whispering) She seems nice. I'd like to friends with both of them. Rina:Looks like my rivals are pretty tough ones. Nikora:Hi Every...one . Teacher: Tsukino-san , please be yourself. I'm pretty sure you've done this in live dramas on stage with an actual audience. Nikora: Yes. (More Confidently) Hi Everyone. I'm Tsukino Nikora. Well everyone should all know right? I'd like to be friends okay? Class: She's cute ! Teacher: (claps her hand) Right, settle for maths please. Twins, can you both sit at the two seats near Ichigo, the girls with the pink hair please. -''Twins go to their seats''- Ichigo: (Unconfidently) Em... Please to meet you two. Nanami and Nikora: Nice to meet you. Ichigo:(smiles) Boy: Hey Ichigo , sorry for not believing you. Nice to meet you two. I'm Leon. -''Lunch time passes by. Nanami and Nikora are walking by to the lunch tables''- Group of girls: Hey you two. Do you want to sit with us? A girl part of the group: (Whispering to another girl) Hey don't you think they'll refuse? Other girl: But they were very nice earlier weren't they? Nanami: Sure! Chapter 3: A talking penguin and a monster. Girl:So, when's your birthday? Nanami: May 17 Girl: My birthday is in May as well. -''A bit later''- Nikora: (sighs) That was a great day. Nanami: It sure was! Penny: (Falls from sky into Nanami's face) ~Penu Nanami:(muffled) Ah! Nikora! Help me! Nikora: (picks up Penny and puts her on the ground) Penny: Thank You-penu! Nanami: (screams) It's talking! Nikora:Is this a robot? Penny: I'm not a robot-penu Nanami: What's your name? I'm Nanami and this is my sister Nikora. Penny: Nanami,Nikora,You're the Tsukino twins aren't you! Nikora:Yeah. Hey! We asked for your name. Penny: Oh, sorry-penu. I'm Penny-penu. Nanami: Nice to meet you Penny-chan! -''A few metres near''- Rina:(growls) Those twins stole my spotlight. And my audience! -''Camera shows Rina's Diamond Soul darkening''- Rina:(sees the twins) Hey,You Two! -''The twins hide Penny''- Nanami&Nikora:Huh? Rina: You idiots! You stole my friends! Nanami:What do you mean! ???:Keep this up! Rina:(turns around) Nikora:Who are you! ???:My name is Faden. Nanami:Faden? Faden:(makes his hand to a diamond)Three Diamond Souls. This will help me become King Dull the Second. First I'll take the Jade and the Topaz souls. And then the Kyanite.Come out Diamond Soul! -''A light tries to catch the twins Diamond Souls however unable to. Diamond Souls becomes small Diamonds with some gold around it.''- Nanami:Huh? -''Penny catches the small jewels''- Nikora:What happened. Faden:'' Why did it reflect? I'll just take the Kyanite''.Come out Diamond Soul! -''Light catches Rina's Diamond Soul.''- Faden:Make the Monster that'll create a dark future! Miratix! -''A leaf Miratix appears''- Nanami&Nikora:(screams) A monster! -''The twins start to run''- Penny:Freeze-penu! Nikora:Huh? Penny:Use these-penu Nanami:What are theses? Penny: These are Cure Shiny-penu! Nikora:Cure Shiny? Chapter 3: A Duo is made Penny:Say "PreCure Celestial Wave"-penu. Nikora:(Looks at Nanami) Nanami: I don't know what we're doing this for,but we'll do it anyway! Nikora:(nods) Nanami&Nikora: PreCure Celestial Wave! -''Transformation occurs''- Nanami:The Diamond With The Wind Of Protection, Cure Jade! Nikora:The Diamond With The Shine Of Truth,Cure Topaz! Jade&Topaz:The Diamonds That Will Glow And Erase The Evil Spirit In Your Heart,Sparkle Diamond PreCure! -''Ending Starts''- Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Series Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Episodes Category:CureJade2910